A sewer collection system includes a main pipe and tributary branch pipes which connect into the main pipe at locations along its length. Frequently, it is desired to tap into the main sewer pipe to provide a new branch pipe. Saddle devices are used to provide leak free taps into a main pipe. The saddle device, which is located around the outside diameter of the main pipe, includes a fitting portion for receiving the new branch pipe and a coupling portion for coupling onto the main pipe.
Sewer mains come in a variety of sizes (e.g. 4-12 inches and even larger). Because of the diversity of sewer main pipe sizes it is desirable to have a saddle device that can fit more than one main pipe size. Such a saddle device would reduce the need for large inventories necessitated by prior art saddles.